The Mixture of a Soul
by LydiaSmithSE13
Summary: Death the Kid and OC I know this probably gunna suck but oh well . if you don't like it then don't read it. Rated M just incase.


"I can't believe he didn't think I could do this on my own!" Whined Kid.

"That is NOT why I'm here." I muttered irritated with all of Kid's complainning; He was cute, until he opened his mouth.

"Then why ARE you here?"

"Just focus, will you?" I held onto him even tighter, I was beginning to slip off his skatebored.

"Relax, we're here."

"I knew that." I said before tripping off his skatebored. "Ow!" I frowned rubbing my head as I sat cross legged on the hot bricks of the Pyramid of Anubis. A strong, tan, muscular arm helped me stand up, "Thanks Tre!" I smiled up into his brown eyes, only to get a grunt in responce.

"He sure is talkitive, huh?" Asked Patty with a smile.

"Patty!" Liz scholded.

"It's okay," I told Liz, " he cant talk, his vocal cords are... Messed up... He's fine with it."

"Messed up? What happened?"

"Ask him." I shrugged and followed Tre and Kid inside...

I shot up out of bed, my eyes plastered open. Soon enough, though, I was shoved back by Tre.

"Tre? Oh no! Did I wake you up again?" He frowned a bit.

"I did! I did! Grrr!" I shouted as I pounded on my head and rolled off my bed, "Damn it! Damn it!" I could see Tre roll his eyes at me before he picked me up off the floor and placed me back in bed.

"I'm sorry, Tre! I d-" He shook his head, the way he always does when he disapproveds of something, and shoved a cup in my face, "Thanks..." I muttered holding it in my hands carefully. A deep grunt ecscaped Tre. I sighed and took a small sip of the hot tea; As soon as it reached my lips a stinging sensation burned on my right cheek and I raised a hand to it, I frowned as I felt the three deep claw marks in my cheek... Tre's hand gentally grabbed hold of my shoulder which made me jump.

"You're right." I frowned looking at the fragile, white cup in my hands, "I shouldn't be going to school today...," I shuddered slightly, "expecially with Dr. Stein around. If he keeps up those disections... I may have to find a new class." I frowned and looked up into the worried face of a Tre; Who, now, was squeezing my shoulder so tightly I thought he was going to break it.

"Tre! Stop, that hurts..." I frowned grabbing my shoulder after he pulled away with a sort of frightened look on his face, "It's fine. You didn't really hurt me. Oh! Could you go to school for me and take some notes, pretty please?" I blinked at him with wide eyes as I held out my notebook and a pencil to him. A laugh found it's way throught the silence; It was suprising... And very, very deep.

I sighed and pulled on a black sweatshirt over my head with a pop. I started searching through all the books that my mother had left behind in the library, which I had now made my bedroom, "Maybe something'll turn up today..." I muttered as I scanned a book I hadn't finnished looking through yesterday, it was all false hope and I knew it too... But something in those words made me keep searching; It was almost as if those words were what kept me going, normally I'd never have this much passion over finding something, but, ever since I found out about the DWMA I've been searching non-stop. To be quite honest, it's starting to drive me a little over the edge, or maybe that's my condition... It's hard to tell sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if I should go talk to Lord Death or Dr. Stein... But, Lord Death would surely kick me out and Dr. Stein might try to experament on me. I frowned at the word 'experament', it was such an odd word and everyone but Dr. Stein and a few others seemed to fear it.

"Nothing again." I sighed as I put the book back and grabbed another from a high shelf and walked over to a large window opposite the door. You see, the library is a enormous circular room with black and white marble tile and black brick walls with a white door and white framing for the windows, but the book shelves were like the floor, everyother shelf was white and the high celing was black as well. I opened one side of the window and sat on the sill with one leg dangaling to the floor and the book in my hands, it was a cool day outside and the air felt nice against my skin. I began to flip through the crumpled pages in the well bound book; None of the books in the library had titles, which normally I would think of as odd, but this being Death City and all... Everyone has something to hide.

Warm hands on my shoulders began to shake me a bit and I opened one eye to see Tre sitting right infront of me holding out my note book; It was open to a page with only one sentance on it.

"Soul and Black Star had a fight today... With...," I blinked staring at the name infront of me in complete and utter shock and awe, "Death the Kid?" Tre just gave a nod and took the notebook and began to scribble in it before handing it back, "Soul and Black Star won because Kid got a cut from Soul making his hair unsymmetrical." I stared at the newly written sentance for a minute..., 'Soul... And Black Star... WON... Against... Death... The Kid...?' and burst out laughing, Tre smiled for about two or three seconds and took the notebook back.

"There's more?" I shouted as I watched Tre continue to scribble and nod, "Lets see then... Oh! Tre that's great!" I smiled glomping him, "What did you learn? I know you can do the twin pistols now but, a new Soul Resonance! That's great! Just great!" I smiled still hugging him tightly. Tre quickly and messily scribbled on the notebook, I let go to read it, "Death Cannon, huh? Sounds cool! Can't wait to try it!" I smiled happily and gave Tre a highfive.


End file.
